He was my past, You are my future
by chokolatechan
Summary: Zeki yuki comes back to cross academy to be with zero again,but does he love her? And why did Kaname let her go?  Read and Review!:


**_ He was my past, You are my present_**

"Let me go", the small brunette ordered

"Why, so you can go to that-that_ thing_!", anger sparked in her eyes as they turned a crimson red. The young pure blood had snapped.

"Damnit, Kaname release me!",she yelled with a murderous glare, shocked at his younger sister's anger Kaname stepped back he had never seen so much anger in her eyes.  
>"Yuki", he said his voice low<p>

"why?" he asked

"because I Don't-no I_ can't_ love you that way Kaname", Yuki replied her head bowed her eyes staring down at the shackles holding her in place, he had knocked her out and tied her in a cell at the basement of the Kuran Mansion.

"you're lying Yuki", Kaname told her, though they both knew he was trying to convince himself,

"If you don't believe me-" she raised her head to him exposing her neck "then take a look yourself, and drink my blood", she stated the air tensed.

"Aren't you afraid?" Kaname asked, she stayed silent and moved a strand of chestnut colored hair from her neck encouraging him

"I could kill you" he said his voice about to break.

"You won't Kaname, I trust you" She said reassuringly looking at him with trusting eyes as he leaned into her silky neck, and slowly sunk his fangs into her skin as if she were a glass doll that would brake from harsh treatment.

Yuki bit her lip to fight back the tears swelling in her eyes from the pain. Crimson blood flowed into Kaname's mouth showing him all of Yuki's memories and feelings and to his demise all of them consisting of one man's name,

_Zero._

Kaname flinched and slowly backed away from yuki's neck, he sighed knowing very well that there was no way he could stop her.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" he ask hoping she'd changed her mind,but to his demise she nodded and said "very".

Their was a small clicking sound as Kaname unlocked the shackles holding the young pureblood down, Yuki sighed and impulsively rubbed her small wrists where the shackles had been.

"Very well then I will make some arrangements" the older Kuran pureblood stated, Yuki cocked her head at this in question, "I agreed to let you go-" he flinched,"but I never said I'd let you go by yourself and unprotected"

Yuki pouted at this, "I can take care of myself Kaname" she assured him as she stood up from the concrete floor and looked him in the eyes,"I have Artemis with me as well" she argued

"true" he agreed, she had Artemis a former vampire weapon which is now a scythe, "but" the tall charming chestnut haired man bowed,"I wanna see to it that my little sister is happy and without a care with" he hesitated

"_Hunter-san_" he paused again as as if to make sure he didn't anger the young brunette "and I also wanted to have a chat with Chairman Cross" Yuki raised a brow "about?" she added Kaname now stood and looked at Yuki in the eyes and smiled

"I want to restore the night class"

* * *

><p>"Zero-rin, good news!" Chairman crossed yelled as he ran out from his office after chatting with a certain person on the phone, Zero ignored him and closed his eyes continuing his midday nap.<p>

"Zero-Zero"the chairman was annoying the hunter 'if you say it one more time I swear to god I'm going to hurt you' the silver headed boy thought

"Zeeee" 'Damnit Shut the hell up!' "eerooooooooo-riiiiiiiiiiii-" All that was heard was a very extremely loud crash as the tall well built hunter slammed his fist into the wall centimeters away from the chairman's face, he left a hole in the wall. Saying Zero was mad was an understatement he was beyond _pissed_.

"Goddamnit, what the hell is so important!" Zero said exasperated to a sweat dropping chairman

"well you see-uh" the chairman flinched as Zero removed his hand from the wall dropping shards of broken cement on the ground, "go on" Zero said

"What happened was, I was on the phone and well," the Chairman paused

"Cross.." the young hunter warned his patience about to snap.

"Before I say anymore which do you want to know first the good news or the bad news?" Chairman said "I don't care just spill it!" Zero demanded

"Okay then the good news is Yuki's coming back!" the Chairman said happily "the bad news" Zero said

"The bad news for _you _ is that Yuki and Kaname are restoring the night class" the chairman ducked knowing that something was bound to be broken, but nothing happened "when are they coming?" the young hunter asked

"Yuki is coming tomorrow Kaname-san and the night class's arrival hasn't been decided yet" the chairman said before he knew it he saw Zero walking silently to his room as if in deep thought.

Even though none of them knew this they were all awaiting the next day.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye Kaname-oniisama!" a cheerful Yuki said as she strode out of the house to the awaiting car with her luggage which she eagerly handed to the chauffeur<p>

"Take care Yuki I'll see you in a month" Kaname charmingly smiled at his sister

"I will take care as well" she told him as she got into the car and the driver closed the door for her, got in and started the car, she was on her way to Cross Academy to see the people she very much cared about.

_TBC..._

**Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you think! and keep reading for some Bloopers...=w=**

**well I liked them...so be NICE plz!**

_**BLOOPERS!~ **_

_Question: what would have yuki said if she was awake while kaname was tying her to the shackles?_

_Answer: _ "Kaname-nii! what if my butt is itchy and i can't scratch it? "that's not possible yuki-chan"...(=,=)

Question: What would have Zero replied to the Chairman's good news?

Answer: "Zero-rin! I have good news!" "EH? don't tell me i know this answer! you're finally gonna let me kill the Cullens!"...*u*...T,T why?


End file.
